Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown/Custom Waves
This is a list of all the "Custom Waves" for Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown. Basically, any level which has totally different waves will have their waves listed here, either with the amount of points that can be spent on each wave, or the specific zombies that will appear in each wave. See here for more information about wave points and waves in general. Note: Conveyor-belt Levels and Wall-nut Bowling Levels have doubled wave points available for each wave. Save Our Seeds Levels and Zombie Apocalypse Levels have normal wave points. Super Sun levels have double the wave points of a "Leaf Lunatic" stage. Campsite Stage Heat Wave Levels As Heat Wave Levels are Conveyor-belt style, they have the same wave points as Conveyor-belt Levels (double). Day 12 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 10, 10, 12, 37. Waves 1-9: Random. Wave 10: Five Bucketheads, two Brickheads, one Flag. Last Stand I 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 15, 15, 15, 31, 15, 15, 15, 20, 20, 20, 25, 25, 25, 51. Wave 1: Two Seagulls, one Browncoat. Wave 2: One Balloon, two Browncoats. Wave 3: One Zombully. Wave 4: Five Seagulls. Wave 5: Three Balloons, one Browncoat. Wave 6: Two Zombullies. Wave 7: Seven Seagulls, one Browncoat. Wave 8: Five Balloons. Wave 9: Three Zombullies. Wave 10: Three Seagulls, three Balloons, two Zombullies, five Browncoats, one Flag. Waves 11-19: Random. Wave 20: Five Seagulls, five Balloons, five Zombullies, one Flag. Last Stand II 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 30, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 50, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 70. Only Bucketheads will spawn in rows 1, 3 and 5. Waves 1-9: Random. Wave 10: Four Jack-in-the-Boxes, two Discos, one Buckethead, three Browncoats, one Flag. Waves 11-19: Random. Wave 20: Six Jack-in-the-Boxes, four Discos, two Bucketheads, three Browncoats, one Flag. Waves 21-29: Random. Wave 30: Ten Jack-in-the-Boxes, six Discos, two Bucketheads, one Browncoat, one Flag. Last Stand III 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 16, 16, 16, 16, 30, 16, 16, 16, 16, 16, 24, 24, 24, 24, 48, 24, 24, 24, 24, 24, 32, 32, 32, 32, 66, 32, 32, 32, 32, 32, 40, 40, 40, 40, 84. Waves 1-5: One Brickhead. Waves 6-9: Two Brickheads. Wave 10: Three Brickheads, five Browncoats, one Flag. Waves 11-15: Two Brickheads. Waves 16-19: Three Brickheads. Wave 20: Five Brickheads, seven Browncoats, one Flag. Waves 21-25: Three Brickheads. Waves 26-29: Four Brickheads. Wave 30: Eight Brickheads, one Browncoat, one Flag. Waves 31-35: Four Brickheads. Waves 36-39: Five Brickheads. Wave 40: Ten Brickheads, three Browncoats, one Flag. Bully Battle 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 15, 30, 20, 20, 20, 20, 25, 25, 25, 25, 30, 60, 35, 35, 35, 35, 40, 40, 40, 40, 45, 90. Waves 1-4: One Zombully. Waves 5-8: Two Zombullies. Wave 9: Three Zombullies. Wave 10: Five Zombullies, four Browncoats, one Flag. Waves 11-14: Four Zombullies. Waves 15-18: Five Zombullies. Wave 19: Six Zombullies. Wave 20: Ten Zombullies, nine Browncoats, one Flag. Waves 21-24: Seven Zombullies. Waves 25-28: Eight Zombullies. Wave 29: Nine Zombullies. Wave 30: 16 Zombullies, nine Browncoats, one Flag. This page is still far from finished. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Subpages